the goblin twins
by kathleenfergie
Summary: AU. Oneshot. What if she had said yes? After Sarah's transformation into a fey, she conceived twins. As the twins grew together, they formed a closer bond than siblings. They end up ruling the Goblin Kingdom together for the rest of their lives. OFC/OMC. Oneshot.


I got the inspiration for this oneshot at like three in the morning last night. A long time ago I read a fic that ended with Jareth and Sarah having twins (of different names), and I just got this idea. There's incest, but it's almost subtle, so you'll live. Hopefully you like it :)

Henson owns this shit, yo.

* * *

Once, in the Underground, there lived a king and queen, who reigned over the Kingdom of the Goblins, at the heart of the mighty labyrinth. He was the original king, ruling alone for many years, taking children in the night and watching thirteen hours go by over and over again. His name: Jareth. She was a mortal, and at a young age, had bested his labyrinth, and caught his eye. She wanted to refuse him, but in the end, she accepted his proposal. Her name: Sarah.

For a hundred years they ruled, as Queen Sarah begun her transformation from a mortal to a fey. When it was complete, she concieved. Fraternal twins, by the names of Katrik and Miraya. He was dark, taking after their mother. She was light, the female reflection of their father. They both had mismatching eyes: one yellow, one green. They were not King Jareth and Sarah's only children, the couple ended their family with the birth of their eigth child.

As Katrik and Miraya grew into adulthood, they were inseperable. They shared the same room and bed for their entire childhood, and were never apart. When Miraya took ill one winter, Katrik had stayed by her side for two months, hoping she didn't fall prey to Death.

At first, Queen Sarah was wary of their unusual bond, thinking that it may harm them in the future, but her husband soothed her nerves.

In their adolescence, the twins began to explore a darker side of their relationship, turning to their sexual desires. They continued to share a bed, and explored their sexuality thoroughly. King Jareth knew, but his queen turned a blind eye to the misgivings of her firstborns. She didn't want to know.

They learned magic easily, often using their crystal juggling as a way to entertain guests of the court. The High King claimed that if Katrik weren't destined for the Goblin throne, the two would have been a grand addition to the talents of the High Court. This left a sour taste in the back of Miraya's throat.

The two often strolled into the Goblin City, greeting their subjects and finding new trinkets to gift each other with.

It was a rare day when Jareth allowed them to enter the Labyrinth. Miraya came close to killing a fiery after he attempted to take off Katrik's head. Katrik soon became friends with the strange blue worm that wore a red scarf; he and Miraya would sit in his hole in the wall and have tea with him when they could.

Katrik and Miraya spent time sneaking in the forest, sharing heated moments under the watchful eyes of the trees.

The two sometimes visited with their mother and her group of companions: the gardener, the night troll, the dog knight and his loyal steed. Miraya was fond of the troll while Katrik spent his time making up quests for 'Queen Sarah's royal protector.'

They rarely could spend long days with their father, as he was usually busy with runners (the Queen took over when he was away from the Kingdom) and he had many affairs of the court to deal with as well.

When balls were held in the castle, many people tended to question the unorthodox way that the Goblin Twins (as they were being called) interacted with each other. The two ended up turning their nose up at gossip, continued to hold hands in public, and to whisper and gaze at the opposite.

Many years passed, and the time came for Jareth and Sarah to turn the throne over to Katrik, adopting the names of Father and Mother of the Goblins.

Jareth found himself one day alone in his study with a determined Katrik. 'Father,' he said, 'I believe it is unfair for only I to hold the throne while Miraya sits idle. She and I are of the same womb, and she was even born before me. I may be the eldest son, but she is the true eldest. Let her and I reign together, as King and Queen.'

'My son,' Jareth replied, 'you will be a great king. Your sister will sit by your side on the throne until you or she are to marry. Whoever does so first may take the Kingdom.' However, Jareth knew his eldest children would most likely marry each other in the end. The Queen agreed upon the new rulers, and the ceremony was scheduled.

Katrik and Miraya stood on the dais, both in white and gold, waiting eagerly for their crowns. Jareth and Sarah no longer wore the royal crowns, only gold bands around their heads. Their faces were still beautiful but they had begun to show soft wrinkles and lines.

The ancient fey couple came forward, bearing the jewelled gold bands, and the twins knelt, smiling.

'I, Sarah, of the Underground, the Champion of the Labyrinth, and the Mother of Goblins, do crown thee, Miraya, Queen of the Goblins.' Sarah set the sparkling band on her daughter's bright hair, kissing her brow softly.

'I, Jareth, of the Underground, the Ruler of the Labyrinth, and the Father of Goblins, do crown thee, Katrik, King of the Goblins, and King of the Labyrinth.' He set the crown upon the dark hair of his son, clutching the man's shoulder.

The two former monarchs took the matching crescent-moon necklaces from around their necks and placed the around their children's. Together, they proclaimed: 'Citizens of the Kingdom, your new King and Queen!'

The new rulers rose, smiling, and ascended to their joint throne as goblins and fey alike rejoiced. They sat together in one chair, and clutching each other's hands, raised them high above their heads. Indoor fireworks were lit with magic, and the Goblin Twins watched the celebrations for hours, injesting much wine. At the end of their coronation night, they fell into bed together.

Katrik and Miraya married in their fifth year as rulers. She concieved their first child soon after. Their heir was named Camillus. They ended up having many children, more than twelve.

Jareth and Sarah died the year of their tenth child, and the twins built memorials for them in each corner of the labyrinth.

Katrik and Miraya's deaths came after thousands of years of rule, and they were immortalized in stone in the grand throne room, behind their shared seat of power, their names carved out of crystal, written in Goblin script.

_The Goblin Twins: Katrik and Miraya, Rulers of the Land and Protectors of the Labyrinth._


End file.
